Evolution Scouts 1
by Sailor Merc.187
Summary: It is about Amy and her kids the Evolution scouts Please R


Amy walked into an Empty house. She had just came back from the doctors. She had found out that she is dining from Leukemia, she was dining from cancer.  
  
She looked at a picture of her and her husband and her five wonderful children. Her oldest is now twenty five and her youngest is four.  
  
Amy remember when she meat Hailey's father. His name was Kenji Roberts. She was in her junior year. The Junior Prom was coming up and Kenji asked Amy to the dance.  
  
They started to date. About two years later they wanted to get married but the church that they wanted to get married in wouldn't allow teenage marriages. So Kenji thought maybe the church would do it if they were going to have a baby.  
  
Amy became pregnant but the day that she found out Kenji and her older sister Hailey was killed in a Hit and run. They were going to pick out a ring for Amy. Amy did not get to tell Kenji that they were going to have a baby.  
Amy now had to raise this child on her own. Her mother wouldn't help because she disowned her and she also didn't believe in teenage mother hood. And she lost contact of her friends.  
  
Then she ran into Greg Halliwell a friend of hers. He helped her coped with the death of her sister Hailey and Her boyfriend Kenji. He also helped her with the baby whom she name Hailey Roberts.  
  
Greg and Amy started too dated. Two years after the relationship started they got married. Then they had a little girl name Jaclyn. Hailey and Jackie were seven years apart and they did not get along.  
  
Now eight teen years later and also three children later. So all together she has five children and four of them our Greg's.  
  
Jacky came in "What ever they say I did not do it." She said with a out of breath.  
  
Amy gave her a quick glare Jackie jumped back. "Mom I didn't know that you were getting home this early today I thought Hailey was home."  
  
"Who is they that you are talking about" Amy said in a tired expression.  
  
"Well I and Gabe was walking home when Mickey and his friend started to follow us. So I turn around to tell them to stop but Mick grabbed my hand then a big fight started the cops saw is and right before Mick left he told me that he is getting the rest of his gang and beating us up. I swear on my grave that is the truth." She said crying and wiping the blood of her face.  
  
Amy went over to her hugged her and helps clean her up and check for an infection. "Okay you do not have to swear on nobody's grave. If the cops do come I will tell them that it was for self defense and the gang will be back for more."  
  
"So why are you home," Jackie asked to her mom who was still cleaning her up "I mean shouldn't you still be at the clinic?"  
  
"I had a doctors appointment just a routine checkup. So if the cops do come do you want me to tell them that it was self defense and they said that the gang will be back for more?" Amy said with concern.  
  
Jackie nodded her head in agreement. Hailey and Ashley her oldest and youngest came in. Them two always got along.  
  
The phone rang Amy answered it "Halliwell resident how may I help you." she said into the phone " I thought you disowned me when I got pregnant with Hailey."  
  
Jackie started cracking up and pointed to Hailey. Amy yelled Jaclyn lee Halliwell shut up and knock it off."  
  
"Jacky is my daughter I married someone and had her and three other children with him." Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine we can talk tonight you can come over for dinner . about seven o'clock. Okay"  
  
Amy hanged up the phone "Okay go and get washed up for dinner and do your homework." she said to the girls. Then her sons Zad and Aaron came in. she told them the same thing.  
  
"Mom did your mother disowned you because of me?" Hailey asked her mother.  
  
"No she disowned me because I was dating your father she did not like him then when I got pregnant with you she thought that he left me but she really did not know that he was the man that was killed with my older sister Hailey whom you were name after. They were going to get me engagement ring."  
  
"So she disowned you because of my father's death." Hailey asked confused.  
  
"That and because I called her a hypocrite and all she cared about is her self." Amy answered back.  
  
"Why was she an hypocrite" Hailey asked  
  
Amy said, "She said that she did not believe in teenage mothers when she was a teenager when she had my sister Hailey." Then Amy went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Greg then came home. He went into the kitchen put his arms around Amy and started kissing her neck. Then he tasted the sauce that was in the pot behind her.  
  
Jackie came in "Mom can I borrow about $10 I need to get school supplies I'm running low"  
  
Amy gave her $20 "Pick me up some Shells and seasoning. Try to be back by five o'clock"  
  
Jackie was walking home and a Negamonster attack she turned into Female Evolution Starlight Immortality.  
  
Back at home Amy was walking back and forth "Where is she my mother is going to be here any minute.  
  
The door bell rang "Speaking of her" Amy said going to the door. "Mom nice to see you again."  
  
"Amy I'm sorry for why I said Twenty-Five years ago. I know I was being a hypocrite. But it was for your safety. Now that I see that you moved on and you have a new love and a family of your own I know that I was wrong."  
  
"Well come on in you can meet my family" Amy's mother came in " Sorry dinner will be late I sent my daughter to get some stuff yet she hasn't come home" Amy said  
  
Amy children came down "Hey Mom when is dinner" Zad said to Amy  
  
"soon" Amy replied with a mean look, Zad shut up and sat down Greg just looked at him the Amy then started to chuckle. "Well this is my Husband Greg. My Oldest Hailey, my second oldest is out right now. This his my oldest son Zad, and his brother Aaron, and this is my youngest Ashley." Greg notice that there was a little pain in Amy's eyes as she picked up Ashley.  
  
They were all out in the living room. Hailey notice that someone came into the entry way but didn't come all the way in. She picked up Aarons baseball bat and walked over to the door. Amy notice it "Hailey Roberts what are you doing."  
  
Hailey said "Shh I think there is some in the entry way." She went over to the door with the bat Amy was behind her She open the door a little she saw Jackie knocked out. She through open the door and over to Jackie Amy followed.  
  
"Greg call 911 mom get in here please" Amy yelled Hailey was trying to wake up Jackie she woke up but imemmedily she went into shock. The Hailey was trying to get her to come down. They got Jackie to the hospital  
  
Jackie was on life support and maybe she wouldn't last through the night. The police came up to Amy and asked her a few questions. "Do you know any one that would do this."  
  
The first thing that came to her mind was the negaverse but she told them what Jackie told her early. The next day Jackie is still alive yet barley. After visiting Jackie Amy stopped at the temple to see her old friend Rai that she hasn't seen in 22 years. She saw Rai at the counter doing her books.  
  
"Jesse Rai 22 years and you are still working at a dumb like this." Rai looked at the person with glare then notice that it was Amy she ran out from behind the counter and hugged her.  
  
"I think we need to get the sailor scouts backed together." Amy said to her friend  
  
"Amess don't you know that there is a new set of Sailor Scouts The evolution scouts we are not needed anymore" Raie told Amy.  
  
"I know my daughters and my son are one." Amy said  
  
"you have kids but my dauthger Evolution Mars said that the is no Evolution mercury. So I thought that you didn't get married or something. But if you have children why isn't there a Evolution Mercury."  
  
"I think it is a great Idea to call a sailor scout meating with the evolution scouts this new enemy of theres is not a new enwmy to us or Evolution Moon and Saturn. Until they destroyed this evil Female Evolution Immortality will never wake up and the longer we take the more chanec of her dying." Luna said to Amy and Rai  
  
They called a metting and it was kinda like a reunion besides with the kids. "Who is this evil and why is immortality life line have to deal with it." Amy said confused to Luna.  
"mom we can take care of it you are not the hero anymore" Zad said to his mother Amy gave him a glare like who are you talking to like that. Then Greg slapped zad in the back of the head.  
"This new evil to the Evolution scouts is Sailor Galaxies and she has Female evolution starseed and she may destroy it if you don't take action now to my means the only thing that Amy is caring about is Immortality when we should care about Galaxia she may take other star seeds" Luna said.  
All the scouts were wonderind why luna said that they should more worry about galexia then immortality. " the reason I'm more cared about immortality because I don't won't her to die she is my dauther."  
  
The next day greg came down the steps he called the kids out of school then he called the hosiptale and checked on Jackie they said there was no turn around still the same.  
  
Hailey came down the steps dressed for school. "Hailey your not going to school today can you go up stairs and get your bothers and your sister up. I need to talk to them."  
  
Five minunts later the kids came down. " Wuts up dad?"  
  
Greg then said "I have bad news"  
  
Hailey said "No jackie didn't die did she"  
"No she didn't last night when every one whent to bed your mother must of died in the middle of the night because when I went to wake her up she had no paulse" Greg said Crying ____________________________________________________________________________ ________There is Evolution story one in the next one it his about Alex Evolution uranus how she deals with her bestfriend and cousions injurys and how her famly deals with the death of her Aunt. 


End file.
